mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
is the first chapter of the manga Mahou Shoujo Site, published by Kentaro Sato in Akita Shoten. Synopsis The Asagiri Residence is shown and the 4 family members are having breakfast. Kaname Asagiri thanked Mrs. Asagiri and said that he will be off to school which his father, Mr. Asagiri commented "As expected of a prodigy who's sure to be accepted in a Tokyo University." Kaname then touched Aya Asagiri and told her that she needs to go to school early too. Before leaving, Kaname sent a text to Aya that says "I'll have fun today as well.". Aya then tells about herself and meets Mya and tells Mya that she's sorry and can't keep her at home and that she needs to bear with this place until they can find a new owner. Aya is seen walking alone to school, goes to her locker and opens it but inside her locker were thumbtacks in her shoes and mean messages written on paper. Aya then puts her injured finger on her mouth to heal it while Sarina Shizukume, Erika Kaijima, and Ai Kawano are seen laughing in the distance. Tsuyuno Yatsumura gets her shoes from her locker and sees them. Aya was about to sit on her chair but it was covered in glue, her Teacher asked her what was she doing and she needs to take her seat already. Makoto Hinomoto looks worried and glances at her chair, Aya sat on it and there were words written on the table and it said "Ugly", "Die", "Disgusting" and many other mean things. The teacher then called her surname to see if she was present, which she did answered but in a soft voice, making her teacher scold her and said that her voice is too soft. Sarina and Erika are seen laughing on their chairs, Makoto is seen sighing, the teacher called Tsuyuno's surname and is seen that Tsuyuno answered present. Aya gets hit by a mop in the girl's bathroom by Ai, is seen being stepped on by Sarina, and is watched by Erika. Sarina told her that it's getting boring when she does the same thing everyday, which Erika replied that she'll think of something new to do. Aya then told them to stop, which Sarina asked "Huh?" and shoves her down in the toilet, and angrily asks who does she think she is talking to and she needs to be saying "Please Stop." which she then told her that she needs to learn manners. Ai then asked how many minutes can she hold her breath, which Erika said that she needs to stop struggling. Aya then thought "God...why am I the only one who gets treated like this?" and gets out of the toilet with the mop on her head. Aya then visits Mya, and told Mya that they were the same and said that she doesn't belong anywhere. She then wipes her tears and gets a text from Kaname asking "What are you doing? Get home already." Aya narrates that even at home, she gets treated bad. It is shown that Kaname is beating Aya to "relieve his stress". Aya narrates that over and over again that it is hell for her and maybe that she should just die already. Then her desktop suddenly opens and Aya turns her head to look at it and asked "What's that?". Nana appeared and told her how misfortunate she is and tells her that she will grant her a magical power. Aya then asked "Magical...power...?" Nana then told her "This website will send you a magical stick, whether you use it or not is up to you. I wish you a fun Mahou Shoujo life." Aya then shuts it down and says "creepy.." and that her stomach hurts. The next day, people gathered at a train rail because a cat got run over. Aya was shocked, and runs away with tears in her eyes. Makoto then asked her if she was okay, which she replied yes. She opens her locker and finds a stick, she finds a note that says "Just pull the trigger. That's all." with Nana saying "Starting to day, you're a Mahou Shoujo/Magical Girl." Makoto then asked what's wrong which Aya replied nothing and keeps them in her bag. Sarina, Erika, and Ai is shown beating Aya again and complain that how boring she is. Sarina then asked if her pet cat died or something, which Aya was shocked. Sarina then said "That was amazing huh? In just one second, it turned to a lump of meat!" and laughs at her. They then bring Shota Arai to "play" with him instead of cats. Shota then asked if it's alright to take her first time, which Erika replied "Yes senpai. Go head." Aya then told them to stop but Shota thanked the trio and forces himself on Aya. Aya then escaped which disappoints the others. Tsuyuno then saw Aya running away from Erika and Shota. Aya then keeps quiet in a parking lot but Shota found her and scared her. Shota told her that there's no escaping now which Erika said "Tch! So she's hiding back there?" Aya then remembers about what Nana said and reaches out for her gun and points it at them. Erika and Shota's faces got blanked for a second and they laugh at her and Erika asks her "What the hell's with that toy?" and laughs at her along with Shota. Aya then shoots them with her gun and they disappeared. Aya then hears a scream and runs to the place where she heard it to check what it's about. She then hears people say "an accident!?" "two people got run over!" which Aya got shocked and saw Erika and Shota's bodies scattered with blood. Aya then doubts that it was her fault and her eye turns to a heart with an opening on the middle, showing the heart emblem on her left wrist, and her hair changing color, the effects of using the stick. Tsuyuno sees this and said "Welcome. To the Mahou Shoujo World." Gallery 11x.jpg 12x.png 13x.png 14x.png 15x.png 16x.png 17x.png 18x.png 19x.png 110x.png 111x.png|Shota Arai & Erika Kaijima's bodies 112x.png Trivia * The accident caused by Aya's Stick occurred around 17 o'clock in the evening on July 10. In other words, it was found in Chapter 79 that Aya received Stick on the same morning and that he met with Magical Girl Site on July 9th. Websites Official Seven Seas Entertainment Not Official Chapter 1 Fanmade es:Site Capítulo 1 Category:List of chapters